


【良堂】佳期如孟

by Crispandice



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispandice/pseuds/Crispandice





	【良堂】佳期如孟

（前接Lofter）

不知道是谁先凑近开始这个吻的。最开始只是试探性的轻啄，渐渐的四片唇瓣交织在一起，空气中好像都多了情欲的味道。  
孟鹤堂发现自己的小猎物接吻都不怎么会，真是纯情得可以。  
他捧着周九良的脑袋，主动撬开对方的唇，把舌尖探入对方口中。孟鹤堂先是细细舔弄小猎物的嘴唇，再深入让两个人的舌头交缠在一起。孟鹤堂灵活地舔吻着周九良，有节奏地绕着对方的舌尖。周九良的手在孟鹤堂腰际游走，略显粗糙的手伸进衬衫里面，尽情抚摸着孟鹤堂柔软紧实的肌肤，摸到腰窝的时候孟鹤堂忍不住轻声呻吟，声音又被绵长的吻吞进两个人的喉咙里。

周九良试图解开孟鹤堂西装扣子的手被按住了。孟鹤堂结束了这个吻，他显然还处于情欲之中，分开的时候还小声地喘着气。  
“别在这儿啊……“孟鹤堂的声音带着笑意，他双手推着周九良的肩膀：“五分钟之后1024找我。”  
周九良的手还放在孟鹤堂的腰上，他沉默地点头，在孟鹤堂准备走的时候突然收紧双臂把人拉回怀里，低头又霸道地啃上孟鹤堂的唇。  
孟鹤堂被吓了一跳，嘴唇被毫无章法地啃咬着他也不生气，反而觉得这个人霸道又可爱，他轻轻拍了一下周九良的肩膀示意他停下，气息不稳地凑近调戏他：“等你。”说完又飞快地啄了一下周九良的唇：“不许放我鸽子哦。”

孟鹤堂给周九良开门的时候，他刚刚脱掉自己的外套。米白色的衬衫开着两颗扣子，衣尾的布料也在刚才的亲吻中被周九良揉得凌乱折皱。他一打开门就看见白熊一样的周九良站在门口，孟鹤堂勾着他的卫衣领子把他带进来，小猎物一边跟着走还不忘把门关好。  
这可太可爱了。  
孟鹤堂觉得自己真是太喜欢他了，喜欢得心里直冒泡泡。  
本来只是单纯的打个炮，现在孟鹤堂不想这样了。既然捡了一个纯情到不行的大白熊，今天就好好给他上一课。

孟鹤堂把周九良带到客厅宽大的沙发上让他坐下，自己立马伸起长腿跨坐在周九良腿上，他不怀好意地故意摆动腰肢蹭了蹭周九良的裆部，不等他说话就低头把周九良的喘息吞进唇齿之间。  
两个人动情地吻着，发出唇齿间互相交换津液的水声。  
孟鹤堂一边吻他一边把周九良的衣服往上拉，周九良也笨拙地一颗一颗解孟鹤堂身上的衬衫扣子。周九良的卫衣终于被孟鹤堂剥下，年轻漂亮的肌肉纹理显露出来。周九良虽说不是肌肉发达，但他身材结实，双臂粗壮有力，一用力就显出明显的肌肉纹理。孟鹤堂一边吻一边往下退，吻过周九良的耳垂，喉结，宽阔的肩膀，厚实的胸膛，最后灵巧的双手游走到周九良身下，一边抬头冲周九良笑一边把他裤子扒下来了。  
周九良艰难地吞了一口口水，他好像预料到了孟鹤堂接下来的动作。  
孟鹤堂想着给小猎物上一课，就是真真实实亲力亲为地这么做了——  
他半跪着趴在周九良的面前，动作像个虔诚的信徒，可表情和虔诚半个字关系都没有。他身上的衬衫扣子已经被周九良解开了大半，现在衬衫摇摇欲坠地挂在身上，遮住一部分胸膛和手臂，和半裸没什么两样。  
他笑着抚摸周九良胯下的昂扬，抬头给了周九良一个玩味的眼神，下一秒就吻上了半硬的性器。

总统套房的落地窗没有拉上窗帘，窗外柔和的月光洒在江面上，没了早上映着照样如碎金一样的反光，整个江面反倒是像一匹柔软的绸缎。  
孟鹤堂跪在周九良双腿之间，像只小动物一样细细舔舐着周九良不断胀大变硬的性器。他从龟头一路吻下去，舌尖在柱身灵巧地画着圈儿，到底部的时候孟鹤堂张开嘴，毫不犹豫地含住了其中一个囊袋。  
“嗯……”周九良闭着眼睛舒服地轻哼。  
孟鹤堂很满意小猎物的反应，他吐出囊袋后甚至拿脸蹭了蹭已经完全翘起的性器，又从根部舔到顶部，在周九良还没反应过来的时候含住顶端，在浓烈的雄性气息里开始吞吐周九良的整根性器。  
周九良从未有过这样的体验。他感觉自己的整根阴茎划入了一个温暖潮湿的地方，他忍不住地挺腰想更加深入，孟鹤堂更加卖力地吞吐，“别……等等……”周九良艰难地开口，这实在是太舒服了，他觉得他快要……  
孟鹤堂坏心地嘬起嘴，双手握住柱身轻轻一吸——  
周九良没忍住，直接射了孟鹤堂一脸。

孟鹤堂从茶几上扯了几张纸巾把脸上的精液擦掉，他的金丝眼镜也被粘上了精液，他顺手把眼镜摘下来随便地放在茶几上，又分开自己的腿跨坐回周九良腿上去。

开始到结束并没有过多久，周九良又是第一次被人摁住来了这么一次利落爽快的口活，这么短的时间就交代了让他脸上有点儿挂不住。  
孟鹤堂见他脸上满是羞怯自然是知道小孩心里在想什么的，他把周九良的手重新按回自己腰上，自己倾身去咬他的耳朵：“别羞，夜还长着呢，有你好好表现的时候。”

就像得到了鼓励一样，话音刚落周九良就伸手去解孟鹤堂的西装裤。孟鹤堂轻笑出声儿，一边吻着他的颈子一边任他胡乱地扯自己的裤子，西装裤脱到一半，周九良上手揉，以为接触到的是内裤布料，没想到直接是光滑的臀肉。  
“你没穿内裤，”周九良哑着嗓子说了一句两个人都清楚的事实，他气息不稳地看着孟鹤堂左右摆动着腰在自己胯部磨蹭，“一直都没穿？”  
孟鹤堂咯咯的笑，他明显感觉到自己臀部磨蹭着的地方开始硬挺起来。“……你以为你没来的五分钟我都干什么了？”他猛地把周九良往后推，让他呈现着完全靠着沙发的状态，周九良顺手把挂在孟鹤堂腿上的西装裤彻底脱掉，一双手大胆揉捏着孟鹤堂细嫩圆润的臀部。雪白的臀肉被揉捏得变了形，孟鹤堂兴奋得直喘气，他一手绕到身后给自己做扩张一手环着周九良的肩膀跟他接吻，两人吻得难舍难分，分开的时候孟鹤堂的眼睛里都在欲望的驱使下闪着盈盈的泪光。  
两个人全身赤裸，下身蹭在一起没过多久周九良就又完全勃起了。孟鹤堂借助膝盖的力量跪坐起来，握住周九良的性器撸了两下，对准自己的后穴，又凑过去咬周九良的下巴。  
“来，看哥哥怎么教你的……”

性器进入的过程比孟鹤堂想象得艰难一些，他小心翼翼地往下坐，办个身子都直立起来，殷红的乳尖在空气中微微颤着，周九良感受着一寸一寸穴肉的挤压，这比刚才还爽。他这么想着，忍住自己强烈的往里顶的欲望。  
他看见孟鹤堂皱着眉毛艰难地往下坐。孟鹤堂的眉眼好看极了，眼睛里盛满了风流，眼角到眼尾的线条优美又流畅，一笑起来像是要勾人一样。此时此刻他正眯着眼睛，不断尝试着放松后穴来吞下周九良的整根阴茎。  
周九良手没闲着，他大力地揉搓着孟鹤堂的臀，臀肉的挤压让孟鹤堂更清楚地感受到体内的那跟性器，他喘的气喷在周九良胸口，周九良抬头看着孟鹤堂的乳尖，鬼使神差咬了上去。  
“啊——”孟鹤堂被刺激地浪叫出声，周九良咬他乳尖的力道不小，咬完又轻轻的用舌尖一会儿舔一会儿吸，让他又痛又爽。孟鹤堂这一声叫得媚极了，又加上后穴被刺激得不断收缩，周九良没忍住一个顶身，整根性器就入了穴。  
孟鹤堂前后被突然双重夹击，整个人的腰肢都软了下来。他双手搭在周九良宽阔的肩膀上，忍不住轻声呵斥：“你……你好歹打个招呼……”  
周九良温柔地吻他的嘴角，握着圆润的屁股停止了自己的动作好一会儿。  
孟鹤堂额头都出汗了，他把光洁的额头抵在周九良肩窝里喘气，闷闷地调整自己的呼吸，然后半是无奈半是欢喜的感叹：“你真是……太粗了……”  
周九良闷笑着吻他脸颊，被这样直接的夸奖让他很受用，他不怀好意地顶了一下，孟鹤堂马上就给反应浪叫出声儿，鼻子里发出一声绵长的呻吟。

孟鹤堂撑着身子自己上下动着腰肢，穴口被撑开，里面的肠肉紧紧地包裹着粗大的性器，他自己把腰往上提，又顺势往下坐，周九良握着他的腰窝，略显粗糙的指尖暧昧地在他腰窝出抚摸，看孟鹤堂动作慢了就自己抬腰狠狠顶一下。实在是太舒服了，周九良听着孟鹤堂的浪叫，感受着不断收缩的肠肉。那顺滑的内壁按摩着柱身，每次性器进入的时候就纠缠着包裹上来，离开的时候又依依不舍地吸附住。  
周九良一手揉捏孟鹤堂的乳尖一手握住他顶部已经开始吐水的性器上下撸动，孟鹤堂被伺候得舒服极了，他扬起修长的颈子，把致命脆弱的部位呈现在少年面前，周九良毫不犹豫地上嘴吮吸啃咬他的脖子。  
“啊！你……你慢点……嗯啊……”孟鹤堂身体都软了，没撑住歪了一下身子，刚好往下坐的时候戳到穴里最敏感的那个点。硕大的龟头带着青筋突起的柱身一一碾过那个点，爽得孟鹤堂脚趾都蜷起来了。  
“啊……啊……太恩……啊……”孟鹤堂在高潮的临界点徘徊，正好周九良又一抬腰再次顶上那个点，孟鹤堂直接射了，后穴随着高潮的来临而疯狂收缩着。  
穴肉的疯狂挤压让周九良满足地呻吟出声，孟鹤堂高潮后整个人瘫在他怀里喘气，整个人的皮肤都肉眼可见的变粉红了，眼角还带着情欲染上的余韵。  
他还没歇一会儿就被周九良抱起来放倒在沙发上，周九良挑着眉毛又把阴茎往后穴里送了一下。  
孟鹤堂感觉到他身体里的性器比之前更硬了。  
他听见伏在他身上的小猎物说在：“还没完事儿呢。”

这次周九良完全占了主导，他的性器深深地埋在孟鹤堂温热的甬道里。孟鹤堂的手攀上他的肩膀，修长的双腿也不知什么时候盘上了周九良的腰。周九良狠狠地用力往里顶，顶得没有技巧又毫无章法，两个沉甸甸的囊袋拍打在孟鹤堂雪白的臀肉上，一时间房间里全是肉体拍打的啪啪声和孟鹤堂抑制不住的浪叫。  
“啊！嗯……嗯啊……”孟鹤堂眯着眼睛看着伏在自己身上不断挺腰的人，他身躯健壮，像一只年轻的兽。自己躺在他身下的阴影里，孟鹤堂忍不住去看他的表情，他脸上被欲望染上情色，随着腰肢的活动上下幅动着。  
孟鹤堂被少年猛烈的动作顶得向上蹿，每一次深顶孟鹤堂都往上蹿一节，周九良就握着他的腰把他拉回来。“嗯啊……”孟鹤堂感觉自己后穴又酸又痒，周九良没摸到他的后穴最敏感的点在哪儿，每次无意的顶到都能引来孟鹤堂一阵无意识的浪叫。  
“啊……你……你慢点儿……”孟鹤堂觉得自己被顶得要散架了，可是小猎物还显得精神奕奕：“太深了……呀……啊……太……”刚出口的字就被顶散了，变成勾人的呻吟。周九良俯下身去和他接吻，把他所有的反对意见都吞进肚子里，又伸手揉捏他已经有些肿起的乳头。  
孟鹤堂已经射过的性器又开始抬头了，可是穴道里的还没有消停的迹象。  
孟鹤堂觉得自己可能低估了小猎物旺盛的精力和惊人的持久力。

最后两个人一起射了出来，孟鹤堂扬起脖子失声大叫，整个背部都离开了沙发，形成一个弧度优美的圆拱形。他射出几股浅白色的液体，肉穴疯狂挤压着周九良的性器，周九良也跟着泄了。  
周九良躺下来把他抱在怀里，两个人交换了一个缠绵的舌吻。孟鹤堂的眼睛都是红的，他差点儿被操出眼泪来，他正在小猎物怀里喘着气，周九良就拦腰把他抱起来往床上走。

开了荤的周九良是彻底尝到了情事的味道，酒精上脑让他更加不理智了，更何况孟鹤堂全身潮红地在他怀里喘息着，美人在怀他怎么可能就这么算了。  
他把孟鹤堂放到床上，自己欺身压上去，柔软的床垫因为两个人的重量压成了一个暧昧的弧度。  
孟鹤堂猜到他要做什么了，他撒着娇搂住周九良的脖子：“嗯……歇会儿……”  
周九良嗯了一声，眼神柔和却深邃。他抱着孟鹤堂耳鬓厮磨了一会儿，在他的颈窝里流连忘返。周九良又闻到了那个男士香水的味道，只是过了一天这个味道远不如当时那么强烈，但周九良确信自己闻到了。  
辛辣甘甜的味道再一次刺激着周九良的神经，像一杯醇香的果酒一样，孟鹤堂身上层次丰富的香水味道一下子就把他的胃口挑起来了。周九良像着了魔一样，他捧着孟鹤堂的脸轻啄他的嘴唇，学着他之前的样子，一路向下。周九良的吻热烈又刺激，吻过之后还时不时撕咬一下。孟鹤堂放松地躺着他身下任他动作，被他咬痛了的时候轻轻的拍拍他的脑袋，一边轻轻扯他的头发一边无奈地问：“……真是……你是属狗的吗？“  
周九良吻过耳垂，锁骨，乳尖，肚脐。床头的灯开着，周九良一边抚摸着琼脂一样光滑的身体一边欣赏，柔和的灯光下他很明显地能看到因为他每一个动作孟鹤堂做出的每一个反应。

“啊！“孟鹤堂突然一声惊呼。周九良突然把他的双腿折起来放在他胸前，露出还湿漉漉的后穴。  
周九良好奇极了，这么一个地方怎么能吞得自己那么舒服，还会随着抽插分泌出液体。他小心翼翼地用舌头戳了戳穴口，换来孟鹤堂一连串的呻吟。

“啊……你别……“孟鹤堂的阻止一点儿都不管用，反而更让周九良兴奋了。他的脑袋晕晕的，不知道是因为情欲还是因为后起的酒劲，他直接把头埋进孟鹤堂最私密的地方，学着孟鹤堂之前的动作一样舔舐起来。  
下身最隐秘的地方传来舌头柔软又湿热的触感，刚经历过两次高潮，孟鹤堂整个人敏感得要命，现在又被个小疯子直接摁住乱舔，孟鹤堂舒服得浑身发软，他的双腿不由自主地颤动着：“啊……别伸进来……舌头……嗯啊……“  
周九良觉得这个人的声音真的是一剂最管用的春药。他自己下身硬得发痛，想起之前他自己说的“夜还长，看你表现”，决定好好欺负一下孟鹤堂。  
孟鹤堂越是不要让他伸舌头他就越是要伸，他伸直了舌尖，用粗糙的舌苔表面搔刮着穴口的嫩肉，甚至无师自通地模仿抽插的动作把舌头埋进了孟鹤堂的穴肉里。  
孟鹤堂被撩得舒服极了，一双灵巧的舌头舔舐着他的后穴，他觉得爽又觉得不够，渴望着更深更猛烈的接触。他想撑起身子来看周九良，可他除了夹紧私密部位的周九良的脑袋之外他别无他法。他一边哭一边喘气，还难耐地扭着下身。  
周九良尝到后穴分泌出的甜蜜的味道才抬起头，他看着已经哭红眼睛的孟鹤堂，凑过去再次和他交换津液，同时毫不留情地把两根手指插进了刚才舔舐过的后穴。  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯——”孟鹤堂发出一连串的喘息，身下的手指不断地抽插刺激他的后穴，他难耐地呻吟着，腰肢和屁股都不由自主地开始晃。  
周九良手里全是孟鹤堂分泌出的肠液。他感觉后穴开始疯狂蠕动的时候加快了自己手上的速度，他另外一只手抚摸着孟鹤堂的性器，把头埋在孟鹤堂颈窝里听他勾人的喘息和呻吟。直到后穴一股脑分泌出一大堆液体周九良把手指从后穴拿出来。他把晶莹的液体全部抹在孟鹤堂浑圆的臀肉上。他握着孟鹤堂纤细的小腿把他架在自己肩膀上，坚硬的柱身一点一点磨着穴口。  
孟鹤堂觉得这个小孩真的是坏极了，疯狂在他身上点火现在也不给他个痛快。他撒着娇晃了晃屁股，双腿使力让周九良隔他更近一点儿。他刚哭过，脸上还带着泪，一撒娇全是鼻音：“快进来吧……”他尾音都在打颤儿，把周九良的手指牵过来含在自己嘴里吮吸，还不忘对着他抛媚眼儿：“想要你……”  
周九良听见啪嗒一声，自己脑子里有根什么东西断了。

本能比理智更靠前。“行，绝对让你舒坦。”周九良哑着嗓子说，用手分开孟鹤堂修长的双腿，一个挺身就把自己硬得不行的性器送了进去。随之而来的就是高速且大力的抽插。  
小猎物直白的话让孟鹤堂羞耻又兴奋地红了脸，他的后穴激动得不行，随着周九良的进入分泌出大股大股的肠液。孟鹤堂环住周九良的脖子不住地呻吟，他雪白的臀肉随着身下碰撞的高速频率不断地颤动着，小腹因为性器的插入鼓出一个小巧又暧昧的幅度。  
孟鹤堂摸索着和周九良接吻。这次周九良吻得温柔又霸道，撬开他的嘴攻城略地，把自己的气息留到孟鹤堂嘴里的每一个角落。接着吻，周九良腰也没停着，一直大开大合地操着孟鹤堂的后穴。周九良一个挺身，再一次磨到了孟鹤堂穴道里的那个点。  
“啊……啊……顶到了……”孟鹤堂忍不住收缩起穴口浪叫出声。  
周九良像是突然开了窍，摸索着刚才顶弄的地方再次挺腰插进去。  
“嗯……就是那里……”孟鹤堂叫得更欢了，“…别……啊……”  
周九良歪起嘴笑了。他停下动作爱抚性地吻了一下孟鹤堂眼角的泪，孟鹤堂不解地看着他，他又看见周九良在痞里痞气地挑眉，“准备好咯？”

还没等孟鹤堂做出反应，周九良抓住孟鹤堂的腰疯狂往最敏感的那一个地方顶，用尽全力地把性器往后穴里捅，每次正中红心。孟鹤堂的眼泪又被逼出来了，后穴最敏感的点被粗大的性器毫无间隙的碾压，他穴里泛着酸麻感，但又舒服得要命。他分泌出来的肠液打湿了两人交合的股间，随着周九良操干的动作发出咕啾的水声。  
孟鹤堂又被操弄着射了一次，他腰酸得要死，可是身上的小孩还精神得要命，摁着他疯狂地戳着那个让他舒服得点。  
孟鹤堂开始有点儿后悔勾搭这么一个精力过于旺盛的小朋友。

粗长的性器没有疲倦的碾压着肉穴。“嗯……呜呜呜……”孟鹤堂带着哭腔，他觉得自己的骨头都酥了，整个身体在快散架的边缘。过于强烈的快感实在让他招架不住，“啊……好舒服……嗯啊……哪里……”穴道里温暖又潮湿，随着周九良的动作穴肉疯狂挤压着性器，爽得周九良头皮发麻。他把孟鹤堂的腿分得更开，狂风暴雨一般猛烈地挺近。  
“好深……啊……”孟鹤堂彻底沉浸在情欲里，眼神都迷离了，他的呻吟声又甜又腻，一声比一声媚，周九良忍无可忍地低头吻住他的唇，狠狠一顶和孟鹤堂一起射了出来。

 

小猎物开了荤不懂得丝毫节制，折腾了他大半夜，最终后半夜还是放过了他。孟鹤堂沉沉睡去，早上被可恶的生物钟唤醒。  
醒来的时候他全身赤裸的躺着周九良怀里，对方还以一个保护着的姿态圈着自己的腰。  
孟鹤堂试着起身，发现自己全身上下酸痛得要死，后穴还有一股粘腻感。  
玩脱了……他认命地揉揉自己发痛的眉间，忍着酸痛穿好衣服，和往常一夜情之后的第二天一样，在对方毫无察觉的情况下消失，只是这次消失的过程身体给他的反馈实在是痛苦了太多。  
下次再也不要招惹这样的小孩子了，孟鹤堂坐在车里换了好几个坐姿才发动汽车开出酒店停车场。

 

（后见Lofter）


End file.
